


Asking permission

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Sarah walks into Scotts room to see a surprise visitor. And he has a question for her.





	Asking permission

Sara greeted everyone in the galley, trying to hold back a yawn. She hadn’t slept well the night before and getting up early for the vid call with the Nexus leaders hadn’t helped matters. She poured herself a cup of coffee and turned to face the others.  
“Good morning. What’s everyone doing today?”

“Resupplying”, said Vetra, getting to her feet. “Still easier to get certain items on Kadara than anywhere else. I’ll see you all later.” She left the room.  
“So, how did the meeting go”, asked Cora, moving over so Sara could sit down. “Was Tann upset that you weren’t Scott?”  
“A little bit. He tried to hide it but everyone saw through it. Though it did help when I told him why I was there instead of Scott.”  
“Pathfinding is still dangerous. Even with Meridian settled and the Archon defeated. Scott’s doing the smart thing.”  
“I know.” She stared into her cup, aware of what had to happen for her to become Pathfinder. “Hopefully, I’m not needed though. Who knows, Pathfinders might become obsolete. Then Scott can retire.” She smiled as she looked up from her cup. “I can’t even imagine Scott being content though. He always has to be moving. He’s never stayed in one place very well.”

“Speaking of”, said Suvi, getting up to rinse her cup in the sink. “Where is Scott? Did he leave when we landed in the middle of the night?”  
“No. Reyes was busy with Charlatan business until this morning.” She finished her coffee and set the cup back on the table. “Scott’s probably still sleeping.”  
“It’s noon.”  
Sara paused to take in the scene before her. The crew weren’t eating breakfast, preparing for the day. They were eating lunch, taking a break from their duties.  
“Oh. Wow, that meeting went later than I thought.”  
“Explains why you said good morning as you walked in”, Cora smiled at her. “So, Scott slipped past all of us.”  
“Nope”, she insisted. “I still say he’s sleeping.”  
“It’s noon; as Suvi pointed out.”  
“I thought you guys knew Scott.”  
“We do. Ask Lexi. Scott barely sleeps five hours a night.”  
“That’s not right”, she said, standing up and placing her cup in the sink. “Scott sleeps a lot longer than that. Into the afternoon if you don’t wake him. Excuse me.” She walked out of the galley and into the Pathfinders quarters. And stopped just inside the doorway, surprised by what she saw.

Not by Scott, still asleep on his stomach, blankets draped over his waist. But by the man sitting on the bed beside him, working on his datapad. He looked up from his work and smiled at her.  
“My second favourite Ryder”, said Reyes, setting his datapad down on the bedside table. “Good afternoon.”  
“Afternoon.” She noticed that Reyes didn’t have so much as a hair out of place. “When did you get here?”  
“A couple hours ago. I snuck aboard when Scott wouldn’t answer my calls. The security on this ship is atrocious.”  
“SAM would have stopped you if you were anyone else.”

Both turned their attention to Scott as he mumbled in his sleep.  
“He’s not aware you’re here, is he?”  
“My sleeping beauty.” Reyes smiled, running a hand down Scott’s back. “He once told me how he used to sleep. Back in the Milky Way. Glad to see he’s returning to that.” He chuckled, returning his gaze to her. “If that isn’t a sign that things are becoming settled, huh?”  
“Don’t think they’ll use this particular example in the news reports.”  
“Right. A sleeping Pathfinder isn’t exciting enough.”  
Scott turned onto his side, snuggling against Reyes’s thigh. Reyes ran a finger over the puncture mark, still present, on Scott’s neck.  
“This is more what the people want to hear about. The Pathfinder’s narrow escape from the Archon.”  
“Reading that. Even knowing it turned out okay.” She walked over to the bed and sat down. “It terrified me. I almost lost him that day.”  
“I barely knew him then. My life would have been empty and I wouldn’t have known why. I wouldn’t have known what I lost.” He leaned down and kissed Scott’s cheek. “How different my life would have been without you”, he whispered in Scott’s ear before sitting back up.

“Since you’re here. Can I ask you something?”  
She already knew what he wanted to ask by the way he could no longer look her in the eye. And because of how he was nervously curling a strand of Scott’s hair around one of his fingers. She could have put him out of his misery quickly but she decided to let him suffer a little longer.  
“Maybe. Depends on the question. I won’t consent to anything illegal.”  
“I wouldn’t even ask Scott to do anything like that. No, it’s... Since your Scott’s only family. I was wondering if you...” He let go of Scott’s hair and rubbed his hands over his face. “Why is this so difficult?”  
She decided he had suffered enough.  
“Reyes, ask. I already know what you’re going to say.”  
“You do? How?”  
“Kinda obvious”, she said, crossing he arms. “Why it took you so long...”  
“I wanted to wait until we got your approval. You’re the most important person in Scott’s life. If you didn’t like me, I’m sure Scott wouldn’t still be with me.”  
“I doubt it but thank you. Ask me for permission to change my brother’s name.”  
“We actually haven’t come to an agreement about that yet”, he said, looking down at Scott.  
“Reyes.” She waited until he looked at her again. “Ask.”  
“May I have your permission to marry Scott”, he asked, the words running together as he tried to get them out before he lost his nerve.

Two voices said yes. Hers and...  
“How long have you been awake”, she asked, getting to her feet. Scott paid no attention to her. He was too focused on the man beside him.  
“A thousand times yes.” He sat up and wrapped his arms around Reyes.  
“This isn’t your proposal”, Reyes said, pushing him off. “You little minx. How long have you been awake?’  
“I’m very ticklish. You know this.” Scott crossed his arms, trying to look stern but the joyful sparkle in his eyes ruined the effect. “You shouldn’t have touched my neck. This is all your fault.” He placed his hands on either side of Reyes’s face and kissed him.   
“My fault? You should have---“

Scott silenced him by placing his hand over his mouth.  
“My darling sister”, he said, not taking his eyes off Reyes. “Can you leave us?”  
“Sure.” She walked over to the door. “I get it. You need to celebrate.”  
“So do you. You’re soon going to be the only Ryder in this galaxy.”  
Reyes shoved Scott’s hand away.  
“Are you sure? Everything you’ve done. Everything you’ve accomplished. You have a planet named after you.”  
“None of that matters. The only thing that does is everyone knowing I’m yours.” Scott touched his forehead to Reyes’s. “No planet is better than that.”

Sara slipped out of the room while Reyes was still speechless. She had already been a witness too long. They deserved time alone. Speaking of that.  
“SAM, shut off your logs and clear Scott’s schedule for the rest of the day.”  
“Of course. Logs are now shut down and... One moment.”  
“Problem?” She paused outside the crew quarters on her way to a much needed nap.  
“Scott has a vid call with Evfra that can’t be missed. It’s in an hour.”  
“Can you move it to now?”  
“One moment... Yes. Evfra is available now.”  
“I’ll take it then.” She threw one more wistful glance at the door to the crew quarters before she turned and started walking to the meeting room. “Let’s just consider this an engagement present, baby brother.”


End file.
